Generally, a tacker is a tool for driving a tacking nail or tacking pin into a given place by using a pressure of air or electromagnet, not by using a force of a human being. After the tacking nail or tacking pin is mounted into a magazine of the tacker, that is, it momentarily hits through an air cylinder or electromagnet and is stuck into concrete or lumber. As shown in FIG. 1, tacking nails 11 charged into the tacker are not fed individually to a magazine 4a, but fed thereto in a form of a tacking nail connection body 10 made by attaching the tacking nails 11 to each other in a line.
As shown in FIG. 2, the tacking nail connection body 10 is charged into the magazine 4a, and while in use, the tacking nails 11 of the tacking nail connection body 10 are separated individually from each other and move forward.
On the other hand, in case where the tacker 4 is used for lumber, if the tacking nails 11 are consumed in the magazine 4a of the tacker 4, a tacker user cannot accurately recognize a point in time of the consumption of the tacking nails 11. In more detail, the hitting rod of the tacker 4 moves forward in such a manner as to be more protruded than the front end of the tacker 4, and in this state, if the hitting rod strikes the head part of the tacking nail 11, the head part of the tacking nail 11 is stuck into lumber 5 to a lower depth than the surface of the lumber 5 and further covered with debris 5a of the lumber 5. This state is shown in FIG. 3.
Further, even in the state where the tacking nails 11 are used up in the magazine 4a, the hitting rod strikes the surface of the lumber 5, thus forming a given groove into the lumber 5. This makes the state where the tacking nail 11 is stuck into the lumber 5 and the state where no tacking nail 11 is stuck thereinto distinguished from each other on the outside.
Accordingly, unless it is carefully checked whether the tacking nail 11 is stuck into the portion of the lumber hit by the hitting rod of the tacker 4, a point in time when the tacking nails 11 are consumed may be recognized late, and further, scars may be unnecessarily formed on the lumber by the hitting rod of the tacker 4.
So as to solve the above-mentioned problems, as shown in FIG. 2, Korean Patent Publication No. 2001-0099348 discloses the tacker 4 having windows 4b formed on the magazine 4a to check a point in time of consumption of the tacking nails 4.
Unfortunately, however, the tacker 4 having such magazine 4a should be additionally purchased, or the structure of the existing tacker has to be appropriately changed. So as to recognize the consumption state of the tacking nails 11 through the windows 4b, further, a user has to carefully watch the state during working.
The above-mentioned problems caused in the conventional tacking nail connection body occur in the same manner as those in a conventional tacking pin connection body made by attaching a plurality of U-shaped tacking pins to each other.